


Demure

by GingerEl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Older IgNoct, Oral Sex, Post World Of Ruin, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: They're married now, equals in every way imaginable. But it's not like they've never done this before, this part they know, they're good at it. So it makes no sense that Noctis would suddenly come over so shy.“Hi,” Noct whispers.“Hello, husband,” Ignis murmurs. He offers his hand and Noctis moves forward a little more, carefully extracting one hand from his robe so nothing else is revealed to Ignis’ eyes and slips his hand into Ignis’.“You look ravishing,” Ignis teases and a low flush blooms across Noct’s cheeks. Ignis kisses the pads of his fingers, one by one, and tries not to let his imagination run wild about what might be under that robe.Alternatively: Ignis' first night as King Ignis Lucis Caelum ends up being a feast for his eyes, among other things.Written for the IgNoct Spiceathon - prompts Lace + Trust
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	Demure

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone not surprised my first IgNoct is just smut? Because I'm not.

“- don’t do that. _Prompto_.”

Ignis sighs.

This was not _particularly_ how he had imagined his wedding night.

He’s a King now too, _Noct’_ s King, and he had rather expected to _not_ be stood waiting in his underwear while Noctis locked himself in their bathroom with his best friend.

Noctis had simply said, “I’ll be back in a minute,” and excused himself to the bathroom so Ignis had stripped himself down to his boxers and _waited_. When Prompto had knocked on the door ten minutes later Ignis had let him in, of course he had, but he’d disappeared into the bathroom with his husband and hasn’t come out.

“ _Ouch_.”

“Noctis,” Ignis calls in alarm, “Love is everything alright?”

“Fine!” Noctis says, “I just - I need a minute.”

Ignis paces to the door, “Darling there’s no reason to be nervous,” he laughs lightly, “It’s not like we haven’t done this before.”

Prompto’s muffled giggle sounds from behind the wood and suddenly its swinging open, Prompto stumbling out again before the door slams shut.

“Prompto,” Ignis huffs, “Is everything -”

“He’ll just be a minute,” Prompto says and he offers a sheepish grin and starts to make his way to the door.

“Yes. So I keep being told - Prompto,” Ignis says and Prompto hesitates, “There’s nothing wrong?”

“Nah,” Prompto says and he scratches through the scrap of hair on his chin, “He’s just being shy.”

“Shy? Prompto -”

“Bye Iggy!”

The bedroom door snaps closed and Ignis sets himself down on the edge of the bed with another sigh.

The bathroom door swings open.

Noctis shuffles out with his head bowed low and and his hands clutching the edges of his thickest bathrobe together over his chest, collar high around his throat. Ignis can’t makes sense of it at first but his eyes fall to Noctis’ feet and he thinks his heart just about stops.

Noct’s toes shift in the _almost_ sheer fabric of his stocking, digging into the soft carpet and relaxing again.

“Hi,” Noct whispers.

“Hello, husband,” Ignis murmurs. He offers his hand and Noctis moves forward a little more, carefully extracting one hand from his robe so nothing else is revealed to Ignis’ eyes and slips his hand into Ignis’.

“You look _ravishing_ ,” Ignis teases and a low flush blooms across Noct’s cheeks. Ignis kisses the pads of his fingers, one by one, and tries not to let his imagination run wild about what _might_ be under that robe.

“Sorry I took so long,” Noctis says.

Ignis inches forward and cups his free hand around where the curve of Noct’s hip is hidden beneath the rob. He presses down, trying to ascertain something of the shape of what he’s wearing beneath but discovers nothing.

Noct’s hand drops from his robe and it parts naturally to offer Ignis a tantalising glimpse of _lace_ high up over his collarbone and just touching the bottom of his throat. Noct cups his jaw then, finger light and exploring. Ignis moves his own hand from Noct’s hip trailing it up his chest to slip between the split in the robe to touch his chest. Ignis daren’t pull it farther apart, not until Noctis is ready but he does eagerly run his fingertip over the edges of lace swirling over his chest.

“Wait,” Noct says and he steps back a little, “Okay.”

He turns around, showing Ignis his back but slowly, after a tense beat of hesitation Noct starts to lower the rob, exposing the strapping that criss-crosses over his shoulder blades and highlight the dip of his fine waist. The straps extend over the top of his thighs too, framing the pertness of his ass and when Noct twists just a little, perhaps nervous, Ignis gets a look at the tip of a lace flower curling over his hip bone.

Ignis slips closer to the edge of the bed, placing both hands on Noct’s hips to encourage him back a step. Fingers light he runs them from the bottom of the body cage to the lace band at the top of Noct’s stockings and back again.

Ignis presses his mouth to Noct’s spine, between two of the crossing straps and Noctis inhales.

“Iggy,” Noct murmurs.

“Yes, love?”

Noctis breathes deeply, in and out just once, and turns around.

Large but intricate black lace forms flowers over his chest, shot through with fine gold thread that glints prettily in the low light. It’s _exquisite_ , framing Noct’s perfect body from his throat to beyond his navel, sparsely covering him so his nipples and defined abdomen are bared. It leaves his cock exposed too, straps of his lingerie settled against the top of his thigh, nestled right along the crease of his hip. The dark floral lace sits perfectly against his moon pale skin, a pretty stretch of swirls and petals between the defined just of his hips and forcing Ignis’ eyes lower.

Noct’s half hard at least, eagerness obvious beneath his unusual shyness and Ignis feels his own cock take interest in turn.

“Beautiful,” Ignis murmurs and Noct makes a small huff, half relieved half amused.

“You like it?” Noctis asks softly.

Ignis doesn’t have _words_ for how much he likes it, not just the lingerie itself but that _Noctis_ did this - Noctis who begrudges trousers that need ironing and kicked up all manner of fuss that he _had_ to be married in his raiment.

Hands on Noct’s hips again Ignis stands, dropping fleeting kisses against the exposed patches of Noct’s skin.

“Ignis,” he mumbles but Ignis simply kisses him, tongue licking across Noct’s pouting bottom lip and right into his mouth. Noct makes a pleased, shocked sound right from the back of his throat and his hands fly to Ignis’ shoulders, stroking down Ignis’ biceps and back up. Turning them with just a few steps Ignis presses one last kiss against Noct’s mouth then pushes him unceremoniously back against the bed.

“ _Iggy_ ,” Noct laughs and he holds his hands out to beckon Ignis down with him, “Underwear off.”

Ignis pushes them down his thighs and tosses them away, clambering onto the bed to bracket Noctis with his arms and legs. Ignis kisses his throat, teases with his mouth up and around Noct’s jaw. Noctis had shaved for the wedding which was both good and bad - Ignis loved the texture of Noct’s beard against his fingers, the edges of his own jaw but smooth skinned and cleaned faced he’s more like Ignis memories, less like they had lost all those years together.

Noctis scoops his hands down Ignis’ back and cups his palms over his ass to tug him close. He gasps when their lengths press together and Ignis takes a moment to roll their hips together a few times.

Tossing his head back with a gasp Noctis moans, “We’re _married_.”

Ignis hums in agreement and kisses down his neck, travelling further down his body with soft kisses and sweet nuzzles.

“ _Ignis_ ,” Noct complains, “What are you -”

“Taking care of my husband,” Ignis says. He snaps one of the bands of Noct’s harness against his thigh and Noct _hisses_ , arching his hips to try and get closer again. Ignis kisses just beneath his belly button, at the edge of soft lace.

“Yeah, we’re equals now,” Noct says breathlessly, “Get back up here.”

Expecting some resistance Ignis is pleased when Noct’s thighs fall apart as his gentle nudge, pleased twice over when wrapping his fingers around the base of Noct’s cock earns him a whine.

“And as your _King_ ,” Ignis teases with a firm stroke of his hand, “You have no power to pull me from my task.”

Ignis takes the head of Noct’s cock into his mouth and his husband’s belly quivers beneath it’s trappings. Noct’s hand finds his hair, twisting locks casually through his fingers until Ignis sinks further down and they tighten at once, a moan shuddering up from Noct’s chest. Ignis palms his thigh, warming his hands against the soft skin and Noct, to Ignis’ utter delight, _pulls_ his head further down, the head of his cock nudging against the back of his tongue, the almost bitter taste of him overwhelming Ignis' senses.

“No wait,” Noctis says, “Ignis -”

Begrudgingly Ignis pulls back, supporting the solid length of Noct’s cock in his hand so he can drop a fleeting kiss against the swollen tip as he blinks up at the blue eyes _glaring_ down his chest at him.

“Love?” Ignis says.

“I want you up here,” Noct says.

Ignis licks a strip up his cock and hums thoughtfully like he’s only pretending to consider and not using all of his considerable strength of will to delay doing as Noctis says for even a moment. The effort will be worth it though, Ignis knows, if he plays for just a moment longer, wraps his mouth back around Noct’s cock and teases his tongue -

“Fuck, Iggy, c’mon,” Noct whines and his hands _really_ pull at Ignis’ hair, laving him no choice but to follow or risk losing half his hair.

Noctis kisses him eagerly, greedily, all teeth and tongue as he _devours_ Ignis’ mouth. He raises his legs, soft fabric of his stockings rubbing across Ignis’ thighs.

Ignis lets himself be distracted, the duality of soft skin and fabric, Noct’s fingers pulling at his hair and the _sounds_ he makes - breathy sighs and half bitten of groans. Ignis braces himself on one arm so he can reach between their bodies, first just pressing Noct down with the flat of his hand to try and maintain some semblance of control then a little more teasing of his own when he gently pinches the firm bud of Noct’s nipple between the pads of two fingers.

Wrenching his face away with a gasp Noct says, “Okay, okay.”

Ignis pinches his nipple again and Noctis _laughs_ , shifting his legs until he can get his foot against Ignis’ chest and push him back to rest on his heels. Lubricant is procured from beneath a pillow - _sneaky, sneaky_ \- and pushed into Ignis’ hand.

Noctis settles against the bed, grinning almost _lazily_ splayed with his limb all akimbo and just the most beautiful thing Ignis has even seen in his life. His cock lies hard and heavy against his stomach, red and _weeping_ dangerously close to the edge of his lace wrappings. Ignis can’t work out if that’s what he wants, to reach out and take Noctis in hand, to pull his orgasm from him in a rush of _mess_ across the lingerie, to have it ruined with the evidence of his pleasure wrought by Ignis and no one else. Or maybe he wants to leave it pristine, to preserve this lace and filigree eternally pristine.

Noct makes the decision for him, reaching with his own palm to lazily stroke himself, a dot of moisture beading at the end of his tip in an enticing display.

Ignis starts to bend, intent on taking it back in his mouth but Noct stops him, foot once again upon his chest. He drags it slightly, stocking making a truly _specific_ noise as it pulls against his flesh.

Teeth buried in his lip Noct shakes his head, eyes darting to the lube Ignis had dropped onto the bed beside his knee.

Ignis scrambles for the bottle, flicking the lid open with one hand and drawing a line of it across three of his fingers.

Noct laughs.

“Don’t get smart,” Ignis warns and he grabs Noct’s thigh with his clean hand and levers him up off the bed, settling the round part of his bottom against his knee and spreading him wide open with one knee hooked over his elbow.

Noct’s eyes flutter when Ignis slicks across his hole, working the lube around but barely in, waiting until Noct’s hips twitch, chasing the tips of Ignis’ fingers when they retreat without conscious thought. He opens _beautifully_ under Ignis’ fingers, as he always has, eager and wanting of his touch, stretching around each of Ignis’ fingers as they breach him, wonderfully responsive when Ignis teases - searching and pressing.

Noct’s hand stops moving and Ignis doubles down, pressing ruthlessly into the part of Noctis that makes him _gasp_ and squeeze around the base of his cock as his thigh quivers - _shakes_ \- in Ignis’ arm.

“Please,” Noct says, “Iggy please.”

Ignis hums again, teasing but desperate himself and searches with his fingers once more.

“ _Please_ ,” Noct whines.

Ignis kisses the side of Noct’s knees and drags his fingers free slowly. Noct lets go of his cock and reaches out, grabbing Ignis’ bicep in an attempt to pull him closer. Ignis transfers the leftover lube onto his cock and wastes not a single half second longer before slotting it against Noct’s slick spread hole and breaching his body.

“Iggy,” Noct chants, “Ignis, Ignis.”

“That’s it love,” Ignis coos, grabbing Noct’s other thigh too and holding it close to his waist.

He doesn’t go with Noct’s hand, doesn’t bend down to kiss his husband and smother him with soft affection as he rolls languidly inside his body as he so often does. He gives into the heat of Noct’s eyes and his own desire that’s been left neglected and ignored, pushing inside Noctis roughly and drawing back as soon as the sound of their flesh colliding reaches his ears.

Noctis _keens_ , head buried back into his pillows and hands flying to grab hold of the sheets, fine fingers twisting and pulling at the black bed spread.

Noct’s back arches as Ignis _pounds_ into him, almost surprising himself with his own ferocity. Noctis is stunning like this, flushed underneath the lace, chest heaving against the thin straps as his pretty cock bounces against his firm abdomen, sticky trail of pre-come stretching with each of Ignis’ thrusts.

“Gods,” Noctis moans, “Iggy are you - _fucking hell_.”

Ignis watches the wet smear on Noct’s belly grow and levers him further off the bed, hips clear off the mattress. The tip of his cock kisses the edge of the fine lace and Ignis groans, shifting Noct’s knee up to his shoulder so he has the reach needed to take Noct’s cock in hand, rapidly stroking in time with his thrusts, twisting and rotating and palming each part of it until a tremble spreads from Noct’s thighs to his hips and across the rest of his body.

Ignis wants _this_ , wants Noctis prone beneath him and desperate for his touch, wants to pull him apart and fill him, to make Noct’s body _know_ Ignis was within him for as long as possible. Noct’s hands scramble, fingertips finding Ignis’ thighs and squeezing into the muscle, nails biting into the skin.

“I’m gonna - gonna -” Noct gasps, “Iggy please. Please, please, _please_.”

Ignis twists his hand, thumb pressing beneath Noct’s head and shoves his hips forwards as roughly and deeply as he can.

Noct comes in a drawn out moan, the rush of his pleasure spilling almost endlessly across his abdomen, the pulses of it hitting his flushed skin and delicate lace in several long spurts. His husband whines and unclenches his fingers from his thigh, reaching to bat Ignis hand away from his length.

Ignis takes hold of Noct’s leg again, turning his head into the soft fabric covering his calf and smothering his groan as he lets go of the last dregs of his restraint to fuck into Noct’s pliant body. Noct's boneless with the aftershocks off his pleasure, murmuring soft assurances and pleas for Ignis to come, to fill him up, to _claim_ him.

“That’s it,” Noct says, hissing when Ignis’ teeth press into his thigh, muffling his yell of fulfilment as he empties himself into Noct’s body. A long drawn out completion that leaves Ignis _shaking_ and weak, unable even to fully draw breath.

Noct reaches for him and this time Ignis goes, lead by Noct’s soft hands to lie over him, Noct’s legs loose and soft around his hips but arms tight and possessive. Ignis kisses him, thankful and loving, taking Noct’s tongue when it’s offered to him and dotting soft kisses against his swollen bottom lip when he’s allowed to pull back for breath.

“I love you,” Noctis says, stealing the air from Ignis’ chest.

He doesn’t _say_ it much. Shows it more. This _day_ was him showing it, the wedding, his submission to the dancing - even the lingerie was a declaration of love, something for _Ignis_ eyes and joy, even though at first, at least, it had made him uncomfortable.

“And I you,” Ignis tells him, “Did I tell you how _beautiful_ you looked?”

Noct sighs and shifts beneath him and Ignis takes the hint and shifts his hips back, pulling free in a satisfying rush of fluid that makes Ignis have to tamp down a renewed rush of arousal.

“You’re prettier,” Noct murmurs. Ignis kisses his cheek and watches Noct’s eyes flutter closed. And stay closed.

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Ignis chides softly, brushing back Noct’s silver black hair to admire the exquisite way his eyelashes brush his high cheekbones.

“M’comfy,” Noct says.

“You’re filthy,” Ignis reminds him.

Noct nuzzles his chin.

“Sounds like a you problem,” the King teases.

“Incorrigible,” Ignis says.

“ _Also_ a you problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Ginger_El_) and [tumblr](https://gingerel.tumblr.com/).


End file.
